


the naming of cats

by JamieGaylePiff



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Implied Trans Male Pregnancy, Magic, background platonic relationships, big sis rumpleteazer, electra is just a littel baby...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/pseuds/JamieGaylePiff
Summary: Rumpleteazer finds a kitten out in the cold, and decides to give her a home.





	the naming of cats

**Author's Note:**

> (To be clear - this was originally written by archive user JaymieSpryte, and posted by user feralgayanddumbassaoyama using their account with their explicit permission. The work was lightly edited for capitalization by feralgayanddumbassaoyama, but those were the only changes made. Characters and names are the property of T.S. Elliot, adapted by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Writing was done by archive user JaymieSpryte.)

Rumpleteazer found the kitten when her tail was still stiff with youth, steps wobbling with lack of practice.    
  
They were both alone. Rumple knew why she was — Jerrie was flirting with Tugger again, and somebody had to hunt — but kits as young as that should be near their mothers. Rumple didn’t smell any cat that she recognized on the kitten, though.    
  
She made a decision.    
  
“I’m Rumpleteazer,” she said, “but you can call me whatever you like. Do you know where your mum is?”   
  
She was nose to nose with the little thing. They opened their mouth (their teeth were so, so small, needle sharp and almost more pink than white), but the only noise that came out was a pathetic mewl.    
  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Rumple decided. “You’re filthy. I’m cleaning you, then I’ll decide what to do.”   
  
The kitten offered token protests as Rumple hauled them off to an alley she knew. That was good — strong lungs meant that they weren’t so weak that they couldn’t be saved. Probably.    
  
She set them down in the corner between a dumpster and the wall of the alley and started roughly cleaning the kit’s fur. They weren’t actually that dirty, but they were far worse than any tom or queen would let their kitten get.    
  
Cleaning done, Rumple curled herself around them to think.    
  
There were Jellicle kittens, of course, but fostering the orphan with a litter much older than them ran the risk of them being forcibly weaned too early. if rumple had to guess, she would say that they were about three weeks old.    
  
Jenny had had a kitten a fortnight ago she’d named Jemima, but Jenny would suspect Rumpleteazer of kidnapping. That wouldn’t do.    
  
Skimbleshanks had had a kitten himself a month ago, though, which made Rumple the older sister to a little angel named Victoria. Her dad would probably question where exactly she found the new addition, but he’d also probably accept the truth. Even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t jump to kidnapping. Kitnapping? Human expressions were weird.    
  
“Do you want me to make my dad adopt you?” Rumple asked the little kitten.    
  
They whined and kneaded her stomach in answer.    
  
“I don’t have milk,” Rumple explained. “I could steal cream for you, but the real stuff is better.”   
  
A loud meow was her only response.    
  
“Then let’s go!”   
  
Rumple disentangled herself from the kitten, but without her protective warmth, they sneezed. Lightning like Mistoffelees’ raced from their kitten-stiff tail to their nose to the ground, not unlike Mistoffelees.    
  
“I guess that that solves one of your names, then,” Rumple said. “You’ll grow into it, like your pearls! Because you’re getting a pearl necklace, just like your big sis Rumpleteazer!”   
  
Rumple picked up the kit by the scruff of their neck and trotted all the way to Skimbleshanks’ den. She explained everything, of course, but the lightning really did escape her mind.    
  
She did tell him that the kitten’s name was Electra, though.


End file.
